I'm Louisa, The Awesome One!
by fireflame1801
Summary: PARTNER FIC TO OUR MESSED UP LIVES BY MEMORANDA! Louisa's the new country lookalike from Chapter 15 onwards, and this is her story in her POV. Rated T for blood and stuffs, I guess. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! o3o


**HI PEOPLE. IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR YOUR AVERAGE HETALIA FIC, THIS IS NOT IT. I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR. THIS IS A PARTNER FIC TO OUR MESSED UP LIVES BY MEMORANDA, IN LOUISA FANCHU'S POV. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ OUR MESSED UP LIVES, YOU SHOULD, OR ELSE YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS HERE. AND BEFORE THAT, YOU SHOULF READ MY MESSED UP LIFE, OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENS IN OMUL.**

**AAAAHH… SO MANY REDIRECTIONS… XD**

**I LIKE CAPS LOCK AND I CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO TURN IT OFF RIGHT NOW. SO YEAH.**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, THE PLOT OF THIS FIC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FROM LOUISA. AND EVEN MEM-CHAN OWNS LOUISA'S BACKSTORY REALLY. ;A;**

* * *

**I'm Louisa, The Awesome One! Chapter 1**

I let out a sigh as I trudge through the streets of Vienna. I had been looking for a job, but to no avail… no one seemed to want to employ me. I mean, most people find me creepy, being an albino and all. Even though I have awesome (and I don't deny it) technological skills, the fact that I'm an albino put most people off…

_Sometimes, I wish I wasn't an albino…_

Gazing up at the ever-darkening sky, I sigh again. Maybe I should've just stayed with _them_… No. I'd be dead before long. I wince as the burns along my arms twinge at the thought of _that _place.

I came to a halt outside of a tiny restaurant and stared longingly into the window. It'd been ages since I'd eaten some nice, piping hot wurst… My mouth practically watered. I could just taste it now, that delicious, smoky flavour…

_Ugh, Louisa, snap out of it! Standing around won't do you any good! I need to find a place to sleep for the night!_

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, and start off again. As I walk down the alleyways and backstreets after picking up my crossbow (I couldn't keep it with me while searching for a job!), I notice a hill giant mansion on it near the outskirts of the city. And when I say giant, I mean biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig. I decide to head up to it, since there could be a place to stay or something around it.

Suddenly, my body freezes up and I gasp slightly in shock. I know what is happening: it's another one of my 'heat flashes' which I get when a certain type of being is nearby… a nation. The beings that I had been forced to hunt down for the past year or so. It had been ages since I'd last had one of them. Right now, there seem to be two of them, and they're heading towards the manor. But the thing is, they feel… different. They're really old. Older than the one who I enjoy chasing – the one who makes me have a sudden urge to find a panda and hug it; the one with long hair and seems to be at least 4000 years old, if not more. No, these ones were ANCIENT. There were no other words to describe them.

I decide to follow them… I can't help it! I need to know who they are, and what they're doing here!

When I get even closer to the manor, I realise it was bigger than I had originally thought: IT WAS FREAKING MASSIVE. It must belong to some really rich person… the size is mind-blowing. Maybe it's just because where I came from there weren't any big houses or anything… it was just a small village in the middle of Germany. It was… until _they _came.

_Louisa! Get a hold of yourself! Now's not the time to be thinking about the past!_

My skin tingles as the two old nations manage to get a bit further away. I quickly scale the huge gates surrounding the manor, dropping silently down to the floor on the other side. Then, I sprint through the grounds, ignoring the beautiful sights around me – I could check them out later… if I'm not discovered, that is – and after a few minutes, I reach the manor door and gawk at it. The door alone towers above me, at least two or three times my height. There had to be about thirty windows on the front, each one adorned with an embellished window box filled with pretty flowers. Seriously, whoever owns this place was wealthy, and clearly enjoys showing it off.

I search around the mansion for a while, and I discover a forest in the grounds. Choosing to stay in a tree until I can find out what those nations are doing here is _**not **_the smartest idea I've had recently. Honestly, my butt is dead numb, and I'm quite cold… Still, I managed to catch a rabbit and cooked it over a fire on the ground. And the fire provided temporary warmth before I had to put it out.

Anyway, I had sensed lots of different nations inside the manor house, including the one I now dub 'Panda' (and that makes me happy~) and 'Awesome One'. Awesome One got his (her?) from how I feel his (her?) massive ego when he (she?) is near. There are others, like 'Guns' and 'Hamburger' and 'Tea', but they aren't as interesting as the other two.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Two days later, I couldn't take any more of the freaking coldness and I choose to steal into the manor. Truthfully, I just want out of the cold. Cold and I don't get along. I hate it, and it hates me.

"I hate you~ You hate me~ Let's get together and kill Barney~ With a baseball bat and a 4 by 4, no more purple dinosaur~" I sing to myself quietly, jumping down from the tree and sneaking out of the forest.

I notice an open window on the ground floor of the manor. After listening for a while, I deduce that there is no-one in the room and slip through the window. I end up in a ginormous room with a scarlet-red carpet, and creamy-beigy walls with gold running along the top and bottom. Right in the centre of the room, there's an ebony grand piano. My eyes widen at the sight and I stare at it. I'd heard of these pianos, but I'd never seen one before…

I snap out of my trance when I hear someone roar, "ARTHUR FREAKING KIRKLAND!" in the distance. Rapidly, I dive into a conveniently placed closet, pushing myself as far back as I could.

"What's gotten into you?!" Someone else yells.

"I've been standing here for five minutes, saying your name over and over, but that's not the point! The point is that Germany bugged Rin and found out it's Italy's blood!" The first person who had shouted bellowed back, and I exhaled sharply.

_Rin? That sounds like a human's name… but why would there be humans in a place full of nations?_

I wait until the shouting dies down, before opening the closet door slightly and creeping out. Thankfully, the room is still empty. I gaze once more at the piano and slip out of the room through a large oak door which had been usefully left ajar.

_Wow, these people really aren't expecting a break-in. _I snicker to myself.

The next room I enter is equally big to the piano room, with a flamboyant staircase leading up to the next floor… not that it would lead to anywhere else.

_Or is it secretly a staircase to heaven?_

Opposite the stairs is the enormous front door I had seen earlier, and there's an oak door identical to the one I'm standing in front of on the other side of the room. I can sense several nations gathering and talking through that door, so I tiptoe up the stairs and ninja-sneak along the corridor.

I snoop around for a while, until I sense my all-time favourite nation nearby. I grin happily, before stealing downstairs. He seemed to be in the room-which-wasn't-the-piano-room, so I quickly slide through the half-closed door. The lights are off, yet I can still sense Panda in here. Instead of using my sight, I follow my mind's eye… nah; I just listen to his breathing and figure out where he is.

Once I know where he is, I rush towards him, not bothering to mask my footsteps. Panda cries, "Aiyaaaa!" as I tackle-glomp him to the floor. A few seconds later, I get up and dash off down the corridor. Turns out the 'room' wasn't a room: it was a corridor. As I leave it and enter a new hallway, I hear people chattering incoherently in the distance and sense more nations entering my nation-sensing range.

When I get far away enough from the nations, I slow down again and examine my surroundings. I seem to be in a kitchen. Leaning against a counter, I pause to catch my breath. The minute I get my breath back, I start off again, heading out of another door (Seriously? What was with these people and doors?). Paintings litter the walls, so I look at them while I casually stroll down another hallway. One in particular catches my eye: a beautiful portrait of a really posh looking man with brown hair, glasses and a mole… with a black moustache that looked REALLY out of place. I snigger and continue on my way.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

About 10 minutes later, I walk back upstairs with a new idea. I'd decided that I'll put a camera in several rooms around the mansion to try and find out why so many nations are gathered here.

First, I put one in a bedroom, and I place it on a table. I know I should hide it, but two things stop me: one; someone would notice if I moved something and two; I don't want to waste too much time finding somewhere to hide it.

So, I sneak around, putting one in every few rooms I pass. After I finish, I head downstairs again. I was calmly strolling down another corridor, when I abruptly felt Panda much closer to me than I liked.

"There he is again, aru!" He yells, and I begin to run, completely caught off guard.

_Damn! I should've sensed him! Why couldn't I? _I curse inwardly as I hurry down the hallway. The silver dog tag around my neck and the chains hanging from my belt loop jangle annoyingly loud whilst I run. I shut my eyes and growled in frustration.

Suddenly, there's a sharp pain in my ankle and I fall, having tripped over something sticking out. I hiss: I think I've twisted my ankle. Quickly, I scramble to my feet and start running again, ignoring the relentless pain in my ankle. A twisted ankle is nothing compared to what I've been through before. Still, I shoot a dirty glare at the thing that had tripped me. A girl with blonde hair, glasses and purple eyes is holding a hockey stick, and is staring after me. I turn my back to her, and continue running. I don't stop running until I'm safely on the other side of the house, making sure that no one could've followed me by going down multiple corridors and doubling back on myself. I slump to the floor, nursing my ankle. It was swollen slightly, but I could live. I gingerly stand up again, before realising that I need to collect up my cameras. Whoever was in the house would be alerted to my presence now, and would thus be searching the house. Somebody could find my cameras!

I somehow manage to find my way back to the stairs, treading upstairs, dropping out of a nearby window and landing on a ledge below it to avoid Hamburger, who was patrolling the floor. I carefully edge along the ledge (ooh, it rhymes~), until I hear voices inside one of the rooms above me.

"… got a spy somewhere." Someone says. Ah, damn. I guess I've been found out.

"Oh… that's not good." Someone else sighs. I peer into the room. The girl from earlier is there, along with a black haired girl and a blond person with thick eyebrows and green eyes.

"It's not. Let's go show England." The blonde girl agrees. I realise that she's holding one of my cameras, so I silently slip through the window when no-one's looking. The people make for the door, but I rapidly pull out my crossbow and an arrow out of my quiver and shoot an arrow so that it lodges into the frame beside the blonde girl, who's the closest to the door. She yelps and jumps back into the person with thick eyebrows.

"I'd appreciate it if you left my equipment alone." I say calmly. After a few moments of silence, the blonde girl retorts, "I'd appreciate it if you left us alone."

I narrow my eyes, walking up to the door and pulling the arrow out of the doorframe. "Camera please." I hold my hand out.

"Finders keepers."

"Ha hah. Now give me my camera." I laugh emotionlessly.

"Leave us alone."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Then I don't think I'll give it back." I glare at her angrily.

The black haired girl decides to join in. "You're – you can sense them, can't you?" I turn my gaze on her, quietly acknowledging her, "What's it to you?"

"I can too. I was kidnapped and tortured, too…" She pulls her shirt down to reveal the tip of a scar across her chest. I stare at her for a while longer.

_So she understands… she knows how it feels… _Inside, I feel so happy for some reason. Maybe it's just because I thought I was the only one who had gone through all of this pain. But on the outside, I keep a cold and stony mask on, hiding all of my emotions.

I then remember where I was and what I was doing, and stare at the blonde girl again. "Give me my camera, or I'll take it from you."

Suddenly, I was roughly tackled by a flying blur of white and red.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

And now I find myself in what seems to be an interrogation room. My wrists are handcuffed, and I'm sitting in a chair. I keep a know-it-all smirk on my face, which only seems to annoy them even more. Every time someone asked me what I was doing here, I simply say that I was trying to get my camera back, and nothing more.

Panda's stalking around the room, asking me question after question, even though I'm sure he knows I won't talk. My smirk just keeps getting wider as Panda finally yells, "I give up, aru!", throws his hands in the air and storms out muttering things in Chinese. And I understand every word he says, snickering happily when I hear him curse furiously.

The nation, who I think was the one who tackled me (I'm still a bit angry about that) strides into the room, and sits down in one of the unoccupied chairs, "You're not being very awesome, you know." He says.

"I'm always awesome." I lean back casually, and let my smirk continue to widen.

"I don't think so." He responds.

"I don't think you're very awesome." I shrug.

"Hey!" He pouts slightly.

I laugh at this: "Don't pee yourself; I was only joking. Anyone who looks like me is very awesome."

"What's your name, _kleine_?" **(Little one in German)**

"That's classified information." I tell him, brushing a few invisible flecks of dust off of my tattered jeans.

"What do you have this for?" He holds up my crossbow and my quiver.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're being a stubborn brat."

"Tsk, tsk. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." I grin.

"Sticks and stones," He repeats, "Good idea."

There's a random wailing noise from outside the room. I raise my eyebrow, and point through the window at the source of the noise, "What's her problem?"

"She's a bit…" He trails off, and catches someone's glare from outside, "…sensitive." He finishes.

"Hm." I grunt in response.

Silence takes hold for a moment or two.

"What's your name?" The albino asks again.

"What's _your _name?"

"I tell you, you tell me."

"Fair enough," I lie, shrugging again. "You first."

"I'm known as the Awesome Gilbert." He announces, and I feel a surge of pride radiating from him.

"Gilbert," I echo, "doesn't sound like a very awesome name to me."

"Hey, my name is the best name in the entire freaking world because it's _my _name."

"Whatever floats your boat, Gilly." Yes, I've made a nickname already. What can I say except that I have awesome naming skills as well as awesome skills at pretty much everything.

"Now your name." He reminds me.

"I lied." I smirk, eyeing my fellow albino happily. I watch as his eyebrows slope downwards, and he scowls at me, "We had a deal."

"Do you have it in writing?" No, of course he doesn't. He glares at me for an extended period of time, then stands up and leaves, "Nice talking to you, Gilly!" I call after him. I throw my head back and stare at the ceiling, before declaring for the world to hear, "I am the greatest troll! Who shall come and face me next?"

A while later, Gilly walks back into the room, two mugs in his hands.

"You again?" I try to sound annoyed, but to be honest, I like Gilly. He's a worthy trolling opponent, nothing more, nothing less. He puts a mug in front of me, "Peace offering."

"I don't want it."

"I didn't do anything to it."

"I don't trust you," I counter. "And I don't drink coffee. I'm more of a green tea person."

"I dunno if Specs has any green tea. And Artie back there might have whatever British stuff he drinks. Yao might have green tea, though…"

"I still wouldn't drink it." He stares at me over the rim of his mug, so I stare right back at him, unafraid.

"You called that girl Artie." I point out.

"Long story." Gilbert says simply.

"I'm up for a story."

"So am I."

"Well, then. I guess the both of us are out of luck." I let another grin spread across my face, and I guess that my red eyes would be practically sparkling with sarcastic-ness.

"Listen here, _kleine_. I'm the awesome one, alright? None of the other guys here are as easy-going as I am."

"Easy-going. Huh," I say. "You don't seem very easy going to me."

"You know, the faster you talk, the faster you can get out of here."

"I can wait." I shrug my shoulders again.

"For how long?"

"I dunno. However long it takes." Seriously, this guy should just give up. The awesome me won't talk anytime soon.

"You know, I know a few guys. And if you're anything like me, you'll talk just to shut them up."

"Really." I deadpan. He's got to do better than that to make me spill anything.

"You betcha. Wanna meet them?"

"No thanks." As I said, _un_awesome one, I'm not talking anytime soon.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Gilly smirks, leaves the room, and I spot him asking the people outside something.

I raise an eyebrow. Really, however talkative this person Gilly is going to get is, he can't make me talk. He could torture me, and I still won't talk. Nothing will make me, the greatest and most awesome person to ever live give in to him. _Nothing._

A few minutes later, he returns with cotton wool stuffed in his ears, and some person with a girly-looking face skipping behind him, chattering nonstop about something or other. Gilbert hovers outside the room, as the other person prances into the room.

"Heyyy." He greets, and I notice even his voice sounds pretty girly.

"Yo." I respond.

He examines me for a while, and then starts babbling again, "You know, like, that colour is so grody on you. I think you'd look good in, like, a wicked hipster pink! Everyone totally does. Me, especially. Don't you think so?" He holds up a pick handkerchief to his face, then mine. "Like, ohemgee! I was totally right! You should _totally_ wear this colour!" He then starts nattering on about pink, ponies and other random things until I can't take anymore and snap.

"SHUT _UP _ALREADY!" I shout, trying (and epically failing) to cover my ears with my chained hands. "_Man, _you're so freaking _annoying_!"

Outside, Gilly punches the air and rushes into the room. "Feel like talking yet?"

"Ugh…" I rest my forehead in my hands. "My name's Louisa."

"And we have a name!" Gilbert exclaims. "So, what're you doing here?"

"Make _him_ leave" – I point irritably at the still-jabbering girly person – "and I'll tell."

"Po-Felix, get out." Gilly was going to call him something other than Felix then… is this annoying guy a country too?

"What? Why?" Felix whines, putting on a pouty face. "I was just getting started! That is _so _not fair!"

"You heard me. Get out. Go on, scram." Felix leaves, albeit reluctantly, muttering stuff in Polish (which I do _not _understand, unfortunately).

"I'm here because I was curious." I say, trying to get rid of the newly-acquired headache from Felix.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh…" I take a minute or two to compose myself, before sitting up again and avoiding all eye contact. "I was curious. That girl over there"- I point at the black haired girl - "said something about sensing them. I didn't know what to call it at first. I called it heat flashes. But I'm too young for those. So, when I got close to here and it started happening more often, I wanted to know more."

"And… that's it…?" Gilly asks tentatively.

"Yeah…" I stop and stare at Gilbert suspiciously. "Is there more to it? Why's this place so isolated?

"…" He glances over at the window, and I see 'Artie' send a warning glare at him. "Please leave a message at the sound of the awesome beep! _Beep! _'Kay, thanks, be right back." And he leaves again.

I growl, glaring out of the room at the people outside. A while later, Gilly walks back in and explains everything to me.

* * *

**AAAAAAND FINISHED! WHOOOO! IMMA HAPPEH! XD**

**Heh, I kinda left it on a bit of a cliffy, but everything will be explained in the next chapter. o3o**

**Next time, I'll do questions, but right now I'm tired cuz it's a least half past midnight.**

**BUH-BYE PEEPS! READ AND REVIEW PREASE! X3**


End file.
